


A Shoo In

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: Winter Writing/Drawing Challenge - Day 16- Shaking from the ColdFor chesh! Feel better!A little shippy if you really squint.Written 01/08/2013





	A Shoo In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybelovedcheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedcheshire/gifts).



“Go away,” Greg said to it. “Shoo.” Where was its mother? Surely it should be around? 

It meowed pitifully. Despite being fed up with the world and everything in it, Greg’s face softened, and he sighed. “I’m not a cat person,” he told the little thing, bending to see if it would let him pick it up. Turns out, it would. 

“This is temporary,” he said sternly, already able to feel the way the poor thing was shaking. “God,” he complained, “you’re gonna give me rabies.” Then, he paused and told it, “No one would even care if you did.”

He pulled the cat into the house, tired of his own self-pity, fully aware it was going to follow him in on his shoulders, weighing him down.

He stared at the cat for a moment, a bit scared to set it down, as it was still shaking. 

“Iain? Yeah, hi. How do I take care of a kitten?”

***

“And it says,” Iain says, staring at the screen of his phone, “she’s gonna need your help.”

“Help?”

“Don’t just put her in a blanket, put her against your bare skin." 

Greg blinked. "She’ll scratch me,” he complained, but he did as told, unbuttoning his shirt, holding her against him. 

“She can probably eat some soft food, by the looks of her. Hang on,” Iain said, simply inviting himself into the small kitchen area. 

“Well, help yourself,” Greg said, brow raised. 

***

“Thanks,” Greg said to Iain, staring at the little kitten sleeping on the heating pad. “I think we just saved a life.”

“That we did.” Iain grinned at the little thing. “Call me if you have any more questions.”

***

“Iain?” Greg said, watching the little thing prance around on the kitchen table. “What should I call it?”

He heard Iain laugh on the other end. “Aren’t you just gonna turn her in?" Iain laughed again when Greg hesitated. "You’re lonely, aren’t you?”

Greg sighed a deep sigh. “Well of course I am,” he pointed out.

“I’ll come over again,” Iain said. “I’ll come over and we’ll figure out what to call her. Then we’ll take her to get her shots and things.”

“What am I doing?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll help you do it.”

Greg nodded, watching the little fluff ball bat at a lone serviette. “Thank you,” he said gratefully.


End file.
